


schedule

by last_beginning



Series: TMA Fan Statements [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, called the forever, read the tws before reading, second person future tense, this is a statement for a fan entity, which will be linked in story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_beginning/pseuds/last_beginning
Summary: A domain statement for a fan fear power called The Forever, regarding one man's very unfortunate schedule. I hope you enjoy.
Series: TMA Fan Statements [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936348
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	schedule

**Author's Note:**

> TWs: murder, attempted su/cide, being trapped in your own mind, time loops, cheating, second person future tense
> 
> The Forever created by me and my friend Rumini, as linked here: https://gay-nylocke.tumblr.com/post/618487184394256384/proposing-a-new-fear-entity-also-rumini-helped

Good morning sir! You’ve got a busy day ahead of you, huh? No small talk? Okay well- here’s your coffee- yes, yes, black with three sugars. You’ve got quite the schedule ahead of you today, sir. At 7:45 you’ve got a meeting with your father. He said it will only take until 8:15, but your meetings tend to draw out, so I’ve kept you free until 8:45.

At 9:00, at the latest, you’ve got to catch a flight for our branch in Seattle, which means you should hopefully arrive before your 3:30 meeting in the Seattle branch. Discussing a merger, if I remember correctly. I mean, of course I do, it’s what I’m here for!

That meeting should end at 5:00, and you’ll be free to take the return trip home. You’ll get home late, as usual, but I’m sure the missus won’t mind! Ahah, no need to glare, sir, I won’t butt into your personal life too much! We’re not even halfway through your schedule, though.

At 7:15 I’ll hand you your coffee, three sugars, and tell you your schedule for the day. You’ll be a little confused, but brush it off. You’ve got meetings to attend to, and the corporate life can seem so repetitive. At 8:15 you’ll meet your father, and you’ll feel the confusion as his words repeat all that he said yesterday, and you’ll sit silent, processing. At 8:45 your father will leave, and you’ll be excited. You won’t be so sure what’s special about tomorrow, but tomorrow gets to be yesterday and today all over again. 

You’ll leave for Seattle at 9:00, You won’t remember getting to the airport, but you’ll remember the flight. You’ll get up and walk around the plane, flirt with the stewardess, get a bottle of beer instead of rosé. You’ll arrive at your 3:30 meeting buzzed, and glide through the merger like a kite through a plane’s engine. At 5:00 you’ll drown your sorrows in more beer. You’ll fly home drunk, and your wife won’t greet you when you get home.

Next, you go through the motions. 7:15. 7:45. 8:30. 8:45. 9:00. 3:30. 5:00. Once more. Once more. Once more. You’ll try to see anything that hints as to why this has happened to you- some threat you need to stop, some good deed you need to do. You won’t find it, won’t see the exception. You won’t see any adverse effects, like the loop getting shorter. You will continue, and then you will fracture. 

At 7:15, I hand you your coffee, three sugars, and tell you your schedule for the day. You’ll throw the coffee in my face, hot, and run as I start to scream. At 7:45, you’ll get to your meeting with your father and yell right back at him, as he berates what you’ve done with your company. At 8:30 you’ll push his head into the table, hard as you can, and then at 8:45 leave, hands shaking and red. 

At 9:00 you’ll fly to Seattle, and you’ll flirt with the captain, desperate for change. You won’t bother to pretend you care when he flirts back. It’ll be messy and quick, and it’ll be the first time you’ve ever cheated on your wife. At 3:30 you go to the merger. At 5:00, you’ll leave, having screamed your throat sore and killed your voice. You’ll head home, and your wife will be gone.

At 7:15, I’ll hand you your coffee, three sugars, and tell you about your schedule. You’ll cry and ask me why this keeps happening. What you have to do to make it end. I’ll ask you when I started working for you. 

At 7:45, you’ll meet your father, and find you won’t find an answer. You won’t remember hiring me, and you won’t remember my name. At 8:30, you’ll break a window with a chair, and fall 12 stories. At 8:30, you’ll be in an ambulance, but you won’t know, as you’ll only feel the never-ending pain. At 8:45, you’ll get to the hospital, and they’ll start treating you.

At 9:00, the treatments will continue. You’ll feel airborne. You’ll see the captain’s face amongst the doctors, hidden behind a surgical mask. At 3:30, you’ll get your diagnosis. Incapable of movement. Incapable of speech. A vegetative state. At 5:00 your wife will be there, and she’ll cry over your lap as you desperately try to move.

At 7:15, I’ll hand you your coffee with three sugars, and I’ll tell you about your schedule for the day.


End file.
